Petites histoires de Noël
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Pas facile tous les jours d'être le fils aîné de l'Iron Man et du dieu du Chaos. Surtout quand Loki part bouder dans un autre monde alors que son fils avait prévu de réunir toute la famille pour une annonce importante. Heureusement qu'Einar a de qui tenir... Crack!fic, family!fic
1. Phase 1

Bonjour à tous. Période oblige, vous prendrez bien une petite fic de Noël ?

Cette histoire se passe dix ans après _Petites histoires du soir,_ je m'étais beaucoup attachée au petit Einar et j'ai eu envie de savoir ce qu'il devenait. Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu cette fic, pas de problème, cela ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Sachez juste que, lorsqu'Einar parle de "Père", il fait référence à Loki, "Papa" étant Tony. Sachez aussi qu'il s'agit d'un two shot (ça se dit ?) et que je posterai l'autre partie la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !

 **Disclaimer** : L'histoire et les enfants mis à part, les personnages restent la propriété de Marvel.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

« Et tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, je resterai sur Álfheim ! »

Et, sur ces paroles définitives, Père a disparu, envolé, ou plus exactement, téléporté sur Álfheim. D'habitude, je ne m'inquiète pas trop de ces départs spectaculaires. D'abord, parce que Père est une drama queen dans l'âme, s'il ne fait pas le show, il dépérit. Ensuite, mes parents ont beau s'aimer passionnément, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se disputer avec une régularité de métronome. Parfois, j'aimerais que ces deux idiots mettent un peu moins de passion dans leur amour et plus de réflexion, même si je me rends compte que c'est probablement antinomique. Mais, merde, je vous assure que c'est bien chiant quand ils se font la gueule pendant des jours. L'ambiance à la Tour devient mortelle, littéralement. Riri et moi faisons alors le dos rond pour éviter les regards meurtriers ou les piques assassines de nos chers parents. À la limite, je préfère quand Père prend ses cliques et ses claques, direction Álfheim ou, plus rarement, Asgard, l'atmosphère est plus calme.

Mais, aujourd'hui, j'aurais préféré que Père reste et fasse la gueule. Papa serait allé s'enfermer dans son labo, Père aurait lancé des imprécations et ma petite sœur et moi serions prudemment restés dans nos chambres. Pourquoi j'aurais préféré qu'il reste ? C'est simple. C'est Noël dans quatre jours et j'ai prévu une surprise pour ce jour-là. Et comme Père a l'air d'humeur à faire longtemps la gueule dans son Fondcombe extraterrestre, je le vois bien oublier que, le 25 décembre, c'est Noël sur Midgard.

« L'est encore parti, Dada ? », demande Riri, son Hulk en peluche dans les bras.

Dada, c'est comme ça que Riri appelle Père. Et Riri, c'est ma petite sœur. D'accord, à l'état civil, elle a été déclarée comme étant Maria Frigg Margaret Stark Lokidottir mais vous avouerez que c'est un peu long et un poil lourd à porter. Papa voulait que sa fille porte le nom de sa mère et, comme il avait déjà cédé sur le choix de mon prénom - lui voulait m'appeler Edwin -, Père a dû s'incliner, pour une fois. Il a quand même trouvé le moyen de rajouter le prénom de sa propre mère, évidemment. Du coup, ma petite Riri porte le nom de femmes toutes deux adorées par leurs fils, toutes deux influentes, toutes deux assassinées. J'ai essayé de dire à mes pères qu'ils collaient une lourde hérédité sur la tête de cette pauvre gamine mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir, Papa rajoutant même le prénom de sa marraine, pour faire bonne mesure. Moi, je l'appelle Riri depuis le jour de sa naissance, du coup, elle ne répond pas quand nos pères l'appellent Maria.

Ne le répétez pas, mais j'adore cette gosse. Elle a la frimousse la plus craquante du monde, elle ne crie jamais et passe des heures à dessiner. Papa a suggéré une fois en rigolant que Père avait dû fauter avec le capitaine Rogers pour qu'il se retrouve avec une fille passionnée de fusain et d'aquarelle mais le regard noir de Père l'a dissuadé de continuer dans cette voie. Du reste, si Riri a hérité des cheveux corbeau de Père, elle a aussi les grands yeux marron de Papa et personne ne doute qu'elle soit sa fille.

Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez stupéfiant de la voir, penchée sur sa feuille de papier. Ma sœur ne dessine pas des bonshommes bâton ou des protozoaires à gros cils, non, ses personnages sont criants de réalisme et évoluent dans des décors identifiables au premier coup d'œil. Vous trouvez ça extraordinaire, pour une petite fille de trois ans ? Croyez-moi, vous n'avez encore rien vu. Le plus extraordinaire, ce n'est pas la justesse ou la délicatesse de son trait. Ce qui est franchement flippant dans les dessins de Riri, c'est leur caractère prémonitoire. Pratiquement tout ce qu'elle dessine se réalise. Bon, niveau interprétation, c'est parfois coton mais n'empêche. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Elle a dessiné ma tante Jane enceinte, avant même qu'Ingemund ait été conçu. D'accord, Jane et Thor avaient déjà quatre enfants, alors ce n'était probablement pas la plus difficile des prédictions. Mais comment expliquer qu'elle ait annoncé la tentative de conquête de Midgard par Doom grâce à un gaz soumettant les humains à sa volonté ?

Ce n'est pas Maria qu'il aurait fallu l'appeler, mais Skuld[1]. Ou Cassandre. Les rares fois où mes parents croient au caractère prémonitoire de ses dessins, c'est quand j'y figure, comme la fois où elle m'a représenté entrant dans le labo de papa pour y emprunter deux trois trucs, genre un fer à souder ou de l'asgardium. Que voulez-vous, moi aussi je suis un génie, moi aussi je fais des expériences, même si mes parents n'apprécient pas. Mais, autrement, personne ne s'inquiète des talents particuliers de ma sœur. Papa hausse les épaules et dit que Riri est un génie, comme moi, comme lui, alors qu'elle soit un de Vinci avec des couettes, c'est juste dans l'ordre des choses. Père m'assène que Frigg connaissait la destinée de chaque individu, alors il lui semble naturel que sa petite-fille ait hérité de son don de préscience. J'ai beau lui rappeler que Frigg n'était pas sa mère et que, donc, Riri n'est pas sa petite-fille, il refuse de m'entendre. Si j'ose, en plus, lui dire que la reine d'Asgard ne révélait jamais ce qu'elle savait du destin des autres, il se lance dans une grande tirade sur le respect dû aux aînés, sans que je sache s'il parle de lui ou de Frigg.

Cette particularité mise à part, Riri est vraiment adorable et cela m'énerve d'autant plus que Père se permette de disparaître comme ça, sans penser à la peine qu'il risque de causer à sa fille. D'accord, Riri, malgré ses trois ans, a l'habitude des crises de son divin père et n'est pas traumatisée par ses départs réguliers. Encore d'accord, je ne serais pas autant énervé si je n'avais pas vraiment besoin que cet imbécile soit parmi nous pour Noël.

Je me rends bien compte que mon récit part dans tous les sens. D'habitude, je suis quelqu'un de logique et de posé mais là, on va dire que je suis un poil tendu, du coup, je m'éparpille, désolé. Reprenons. Moi, c'est Einar, 16 ans, fils aîné du dieu du Chaos et d'Iron Man. J'habite à Manhattan avec mes parents et ma petite sœur de trois ans, Maria, dite Riri. Yep, ma sœur et moi avons treize ans d'écart. Il faut dire que mon père - Loki - avait déjà galéré pour convaincre Papa - Tony donc - d'avoir un premier enfant - votre humble serviteur - mais, pour le second, Papa a longtemps opposé une fin de non-recevoir. Non, je vous vois venir, cela n'a rien à voir avec moi et à mon supposé caractère difficile. Mais, quand Père a avancé l'idée de me donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, les Nations Unies se sont mis en tête d'obliger les Avengers à ratifier les Accords de Sokovie. Cela a déclenché un beau bordel et Papa a eu autre chose à penser qu'un autre enfant. Il aura fallu que de nouveaux accords soient rédigés, scrutés par les parties adverses et finalement signés, que les anciens adversaires apprennent à retravailler en équipe pour que les choses se tassent un peu et que Papa envisage enfin la possibilité d'avoir un autre héritier.

Si Riri était née avant la Guerre Civile, elle aurait probablement annoncé ses événements dans un dessin représentant Papa, seul et perdu dans la neige. Ou, plus violent, le capitaine Rogers frappant Papa droit au cœur. Je vous entends protester que je digresse à nouveau. Patience, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi ce navrant épisode de l'histoire des Avengers joue un rôle dans le départ de Père.

Quand une équipe de secours a récupéré Papa dans un bunker sibérien, il était dans un sale état, croyez-moi. Physiquement, bien sûr - côtes cassées, fractures en tout genre - mais aussi moralement. Père était furieux - contre Rogers et sa bande mais aussi contre Papa - et je crois que, s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet de l'état de santé de Papa, il serait parti directement au Wakanda pour réduire en cendres Rogers, Barnes & consorts. Mais il a été impeccable. Il a soigné Papa et l'a aidé à reprendre du poil de la bête, l'obligeant à aller de l'avant à chaque fois qu'il commençait à ruminer. Oui, il a été génial mais la situation lui a pesé, forcément, comme à nous tous. Alors, mettez-vous à la place de Père : déjà qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de voir Papa collaborer de nouveau avec les Avengers, il a carrément explosé quand il a appris que Papa allait personnellement aider Bucky dans sa procédure de « déconditionnement ». Ouais, rien que ça ! Grâce au B.A.R.F., vous savez, ce prototype qui permet d'isoler et de manipuler les souvenirs traumatiques ? Telle est l'idée « géniale » de Papa : aider Bucky à travailler sur son traumatisme et à le surmonter, en s'aidant des illusions créées par sa machine. Avec, en prime, un effacement des mots-code qui transforment Barnes en machine à tuer. Mais voilà, Père a traduit « idée géniale » par « position irresponsable » et « projet hors de question où je me casse ». Papa n'a pas cédé. Père non plus. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Il a ramassé Papa à la petite cuillère après la Sibérie, il n'a pas envie de revivre ça. Et Barnes est à peu près aussi stable qu'une cargaison de nitroglycérine, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver pendant son traitement ? Mais Papa se sent - un peu - coupable pour avoir arraché le bras de Bucky et s'est mis en tête de l'aider. De plus, cela représente un sacré défi, le genre de défi auquel Papa ne peut résister.

Cela n'empêche, le départ théâtral de Père ne fait pas mes affaires.

Je veux bien vous raconter mais je vous préviens : si j'entends des ricanements ou des « Oh ! » scandalisés, je me tais et vous ne saurez rien. Compris ?

D'accord. Hum. Voilà : je suis amoureux d'Ada. Mais genre, grave amoureux, quoi. Et Ada ressent la même chose pour moi. Ah oui, Ada est ma cousine, la fille de Jane et de Thor. Oh, pas la peine de prendre cet air pincé, elle n'est pas « génétiquement » ma cousine, puisque Loki est le frère adoptif de Thor. Donc, aucun lien de sang, aucun risque de reproduire les tares familiales. Et, de toute façon, on n'en est pas encore là, si on y arrive un jour. Et pas la peine non plus de me sortir le couplet sur « vous avez partagé les mêmes jeux, comment pouvez-vous ? » parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Ada a grandi sur Asgard et ne venait sur Midgard que très occasionnellement, mes souvenirs d'elle, enfant, sont très flous. Elle est l'aînée, vous comprenez ? Tant qu'elle était la seule héritière du trône, elle devait apprendre à tenir son rang. Ensuite, quand son frère Styrbjörn est venu au monde, Thor a commencé à accepter l'idée qu'elle vienne étudier sur Midgard mais ne l'a pas « lâchée » avant qu'elle ait 14 ans. Du coup, c'est au lycée que j'ai appris à connaître Ada.

Son prénom, c'est une idée de sa mère. C'est un hommage à Ada Lovelace, fille de Lord Byron, pionnière de la science informatique et idole de Jane. Ada Frigg Rachel Foster Thordottir, voilà son état-civil complet. Charmant, non ? Oui, Thor a été le premier à vouloir que sa fille porte le nom de sa mère. On peut dire qu'on a tiré le gros lot avec nos parents. Encore que moi, ça va, je me contente d'un Einar Nikola Stark Lokison qui fait presque sobre, à côté. Nikola, c'est pour Tesla, évidemment. J'aurais pu récupérer André-Marie ou Evangelista en prénoms-hommage, alors je ne me plains pas.

Vous voulez que je vous parle d'elle ? Que dire ? Physiquement, elle est magnifique. Grande, blonde, les yeux bleus et l'air décidé. Je la taquine en disant qu'elle est une caricature de walkyrie. Quand elle est d'humeur, ça la fait rire. Autrement, elle m'envoie au tapis et me fait une clé de bras. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal, c'est son père qui lui a appris à se battre. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime. Enfin, pas que. Elle est passionnée de sciences, comme moi, et elle est si drôle, parfois j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle tellement elle me fait rire. Même Père l'apprécie, c'est vous dire. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il continuera à l'apprécier quand il apprendra que nous sommes ensemble, ma déesse et moi.

D'où notre plan, à Ada et moi. Nous nous sommes dit que Noël était le bon moment pour annoncer notre relation à nos familles. La convivialité, la trêve, la magie de Noël, tout ça... on s'est dit qu'on mettait toutes les chances de notre côté en choisissant cette fête. Les chances de quoi ? De ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Père ou celles de Thor, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Quoique... En y réfléchissant, je ne suis pas non plus certain que Papa ou Jane soient ravis, non plus. Alors, on compte sur la présence des petits pour contenir l'éventuelle colère des parents. Je sais, ce n'est pas glorieux. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Nous pourrions juste continuer à nous voir sans rien leur dire ? Pas faux. La clandestinité, c'est excitant, c'est vrai. Pendant un moment. Mais nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an et ça commence à nous peser de devoir mesurer chaque mot et d'attendre d'être seuls pour juste se prendre par la main. Alors, c'est décidé, on va leur dire. Si Père daigne rappliquer à temps.

* * *

Quand j'ai appelé Ada pour la mettre au courant, elle s'est exclamée : « Fait chier ! ». Pas très princier comme réaction mais la situation le justifiait. On a réfléchi très vite à une solution et on s'est mis d'accord. C'est risqué mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

En attendant son arrivée, je suis allé voir ce que faisait Riri.

« Va revenir, dada ? me demande-t-elle par-dessus la tartine préparée par Viz.

— T'inquiète, choupette, tu sais bien qu'il revient toujours.

— Oui, Maria, je suis sûr que vous lui manquez déjà », ajoute gentiment Viz.

Je claque une grosse bise sonore sur la nuque de Riri et ça la fait rire, comme toujours.

« Ada va passer nous voir, Riri.

— Avec Selma et Leo ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

— Oui, avec Selma et Leo. »

Selma et Leo sont les jumeaux de Jane et Thor. Ils ont à peu près le même âge qu'elle et ces trois-là s'adorent. On ne les aura pas dans les pattes pendant qu'Ada et moi lancerons notre « plan Noël ». Effectivement, dès que Thor et ses enfants ont passé la porte, Riri entraîne les jumeaux vers sa chambre. Le futur roi d'Asgard me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer avant que je puisse embrasser sa fille. Sur la joue, évidemment. Mais Ada en profite quand même pour me pincer discrètement les fesses et je retiens difficilement un sourire.

« Bonjour, mon neveu. Comment vas-tu ? demande le grand blond avec sollicitude.

— Ada t'a dit, pour le départ de Père ?

— Oui, soupire-t-il. J'aime beaucoup mon frère mais j'aimerais parfois qu'il grandisse un peu.

— On a l'habitude, t'en fais pas.

— Ce genre de comportement ne devrait pas être habituel, Einar. Et Tony, où est-il ?

— À la base. Il travaille sur le B.A.R.F.

— Le quoi ?

— C'est un prototype qui doit aider le sergent Barnes à se débarrasser définitivement du Soldat de l'hiver.

— Tu veux dire que Barnes est là-bas, à la base ? s'exclame-t-il, horrifié.

— Ils l'ont sorti de sa cryostase la semaine dernière. T'inquiète, il n'est pas une menace. Et le capitaine Rogers est également présent, de même que Coulson, l'agent 13 ou Natasha. S'il se passe le moindre truc, ils interviendront immédiatement.

— Tout ça, c'est très bien mais c'est purement théorique, Einar, intervient Ada. Tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir si Bucky ne va pas se retourner contre les gens qui cherchent à l'aider.

— Toute la base a été sécurisée, Ada. Je sais que tout se passera bien, dis-je en jouant celui qui aimerait bien être persuadé de ce qu'il dit.

— Je vais passer à la base, dit Thor, blanc comme un linge.

— Évite, oncle Thor. La procédure est millimétrée, on ne t'autorisera pas à rentrer. Et Papa sait ce qu'il fait, tu sais.

— J'espère, Einar, j'espère », soupire mon oncle.

Voilà, la graine est semée, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle veuille bien germer.

* * *

Elle a germé très vite puisque Thor a tout de suite demandé à Heimdall d'ouvrir le Bifröst vers Álfheim. J'ai fait semblant de vouloir l'en dissuader mais mon oncle était trop inquiet pour m'écouter. Il nous a confié la garde des enfants pendant son absence et s'est envolé à la rencontre de son cher petit frère.

Dès qu'il a disparu, Ada pousse un « yes! » victorieux avant de m'embrasser, sur la bouche, cette fois.

« C'est un premier pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est gagné. La phase 2 est prête ? »

Vous voyez ? C'est mon Ada, ça. Intelligente et déterminée.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? je souris en lui montrant l'image sur mon starkpad.

— Tu as mis le paquet, rigole-t-elle après avoir regardé. Si ça ne marche pas après ça, c'est que je ne connais pas mon père. Ou le tien.

— Ouais. J'espère juste que ça ne retombera pas trop fort sur la tête de Papa.

— Tony a le cuir épais. Et on va les surveiller de près, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne nous obligent pas à faire, je te jure...

— Je n'en vaux pas le coup ? », soupire cette tentatrice alien.

Bien sûr que si.

* * *

Thor est rentré en début de soirée. Ada, Viz et moi avons fait manger plus tôt les terreurs avant de les renvoyer tous ensemble dans la chambre de Riri.

Il est rentré seul. C'est un peu chiant mais je m'y attendais, Père était trop énervé quand il est parti pour revenir tout à coup parce que son frère le lui demande. Ada me fait un clin d'œil et je prends un air affligé.

« Père va bien ? je demande d'une voix faible.

— Mon frère va bien mais il refuse de rentrer sur Midgard. Il prétend qu'il a prévenu Tony et qu'il n'a qu'à se débrouiller, maintenant, répond-il, la mine sombre.

— Ah. »

Alerté par ma mine catastrophée, il s'inquiète.

« Il y a eu un accident ? L'Homme de fer est blessé ?

— Non, non, Papa va bien. C'est juste que... non, ce n'est rien.

— Einar, je vois bien que ce n'est pas "rien". Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

— Non, oncle Thor. C'est probablement moi qui m'imagine des choses », dis-je en cachant maladroitement l'écran de mon pad.

Cela ne rate pas. Thor m'arrache l'appareil des mains et fixe l'écran. Je crois que sa mâchoire va se décrocher.

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? demande-t-il enfin.

— J'ai... J'ai piraté le réseau de la base. C'était juste pour me rassurer, je m'empresse d'ajouter. Je ne pensais pas que-

— Comment a-t-il pu ? tonne-t-il.

— Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air », tenté-je faussement de l'apaiser.

Il ne m'écoute déjà plus. Il hurle, mon pad sous le bras :

« Heimdall ! Le Bifröst ! »

* * *

[1] Skuld est une des Nornes de la mythologie nordique, elle représente le futur.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Une idée sur ce que peut bien être la phase 2 ? La première qui trouve gagne l'OS de son choix. :)


	2. Phase 2

Ada et moi on a eu à peine le temps de s'embrasser et de nous raconter deux-trois trucs que Thor revient, précédé de peu par Père.

« Où est-il ? Que je l'étripe, que je le découpe en morceaux, que je fasse couler du venin sur son visage ? »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Père, cette drama queen jötun...

« Père, co-

— Où est-il ? me coupe-t-il. Où est ton père ?

— Il est à la base, il travaille sur-

— J'y vais, me coupe-t-il encore, d'un ton définitif.

— Je te suis, mon frère », dit Thor en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon père.

Évidemment, c'est ce moment que choisit Papa pour débouler dans la pièce, en sueur et essoufflé. Une coïncidence ? Si vous voulez. J'ai appelé Papa tout à l'heure, l'air paniqué, pour lui dire qu'on avait un problème à la Tour. Et j'ai raccroché sans préciser la nature du problème. On a même parié avec Ada sur le nombre de minutes que ça lui prendrait pour arriver. Ada a gagné.

« Einar, tu vas bien ? Et Maria, où est-elle ? Tu m'as parlé d'un problème... Oh mon Dieu, c'est Maria, c'est ça ? » Il tourne la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de sa fille, avant de remarquer la présence de Thor et de son frère. « Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Attends, ce ne serait pas toi, le problème, par hasard ?

— Ça pourrait bien le devenir, Anthony, répond Père d'une voix sifflante.

— Tiens donc. Je peux savoir ce qui a encore traversé ton esprit dérangé ? Si tu arrives à le formuler de manière intelligente, bien entendu.

— Comment oses-tu... commence Père. Comment as-tu osé, Anthony ? Je ne suis pas parti depuis une journée que tu me trompes déjà ? Et avec le sergent Barnes, en plus ?! »

Papa a un moment de flottement avant de se mettre à rire.

« Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner, Lokes. Moi et Barnes ? Tu en as encore beaucoup, des idées glauques comme ça ? »

Père regarde son frère, l'air de dire « tu vois ce que je supporte, tous les jours ? » avant de lui prendre le starkpad des mains et de montrer l'image à Papa. Ensuite, il croise les bras et attend, avec un air de dignité offensée. Quel acteur, quand même.

Papa regarde l'écran, ouvre démesurément les yeux, ouvre la bouche, ferme la bouche, avant de se mettre à rire, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à s'écrouler sur un canapé et à se tenir les côtes.

Quand il s'est un peu calmé, il demande, en s'essuyant les yeux :

« Mais putain, c'est quoi ce mauvais photoshop ? »

J'avoue, l'image de Papa - les yeux fermés et l'air extatique - embrassant le sergent Barnes à pleine bouche, n'est pas hyper bien cadrée et on voit facilement les traces de découpage, mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu avec le peu de temps dont je disposais. Ce n'est pas grave, oncle Thor croit que Photoshop est une marque de vêtements et Père ne peut concevoir que quelqu'un cherche à le duper, alors mon pauvre photomontage a été suffisant pour les faire marcher. Père demande d'une voix cinglante :

« Tu nies l'évidence ?

— Lo, ça, c'est pas une évidence, c'est un gag. Quelqu'un a voulu te faire une vilaine blague et tu n'as pas marché, tu as couru ! Tu peux réfléchir deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? Moi et Barnes ? Le gars qui a tué ma mère ? Même si je sais qu'il n'est pas responsable, le fait reste, alors tu me vois vraiment me taper Bucky ?

— J'avoue que... C'est un faux, alors ? demande Père, prudent.

— Un faux grossier, même. Je dirais, commence-t-il en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant l'arête du nez, réalisé par quelqu'un qui a paré au plus pressé, quitte à en faire des tonnes. Quelqu'un qui te connaissait assez pour savoir que tu verrais rouge et quelqu'un d'assez malin pour se servir des bonnes personnes pour te faire rappliquer rapidement. » Il rouvre les yeux et sourit avant de demander : « Einar, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » Papa adore jouer les Sherlock Holmes, et il est aussi cabotin que Père.

Bon, inutile de nier, je ne ferais qu'aggraver mon cas. Je baisse la tête et arbore ma plus belle mine « j'ai grave merdé mais si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ».

« J'avoue, c'est moi. Je suis désolé. J'ai réalisé ce photomontage pour que Père soit jaloux et rentre au plus vite, c'est vrai. Je vous demande de m'excuser, fais-je, faussement contrit. Mais j'ai eu peur que Père oublie que c'est bientôt Noël. Riri aurait été tellement triste, elle qui n'arrête pas d'en parler depuis des semaines, alors, dis-je en me tournant vers Père, je me suis souvenu de Taeilshi et de ce que vous aviez fait croire à Papa sur Álfheim, pour qu'il revienne vers vous. Du coup, j'ai pensé que... que ça pouvait marcher dans l'autre sens. Je suis désolé. »

Je ne suis pas aussi bon acteur que Père, alors j'évite de mentir. Je ne dis pas toute la vérité, d'accord, mais je ne mens pas, non plus. Riri est toute excitée à l'idée des cadeaux qu'elle va recevoir et des moments qu'elle va passer avec ses cousins, Père lui aurait gâché son plaisir en boudant loin de nous.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, Einar ? J'étais tellement en colère que j'aurais pu... » Il préfère ne pas finir et dit plutôt : « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai raté dans ton éducation pour que tu mentes ainsi. »

C'est Quasimodo qui dit à E.T. qu'il est moche, celle-là !

Papa se renverse dans le canapé, repris par le fou rire.

* * *

Père est resté, finalement. Papa a mis un peu d'eau dans son vin en lui proposant de venir voir comment se passaient les séances avec le sergent Barnes, histoire de le rassurer. Riri a accueilli notre père d'un « déjà revenu, dada ? » qu'il a préféré ignorer. Et moi, j'ai été privé de sorties pendant une semaine, mais je m'en fiche. De toute façon, il fait froid dehors et la seule personne que j'aie envie de voir, c'est Ada, qui viendra demain pour le réveillon.

Je balise quand même. Un peu.

* * *

La soirée s'est bien déroulée, jusqu'ici. Tout le monde sourit, Thor est d'humeur amoureuse, Jane rit avec indulgence aux mots qu'il lui chuchote à l'oreille pendant que Styrbjörn engloutit méthodiquement le contenu de son assiette. Papa s'amuse à frotter son bouc dans le cou de Père qui fait semblant d'être agacé. Tu parles ! Si je n'ai écopé « que » d'une semaine de punition, c'est bien parce que mes parents s'offrent une nouvelle lune de miel depuis l'énième retour de Père. Riri, Selma et Leo ont repoussé leurs assiettes et se sont mis à dessiner pendant qu'Ingemund dort dans son cosy.

Ada profite de ce que l'ambiance est au beau fixe pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant de frapper son verre avec son couteau. Quand toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle, elle commence :

« Hem... Je voulais profiter de ce que nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour faire une annonce importante. »

Elle se tait et semble hésiter. Je prends le relais.

« Ada et moi... On... »

Putain, c'est vrai que c'est dur, maintenant qu'ils sont tous là.

« Quelle nouvelle bêtise as-tu commise, Einar ? », demande Père, le visage fermé.

Il commence à me courir, le dieu du Chaos, je n'ai plus 5 ans, merde.

« Ada et moi sommes ensemble. Depuis un an. »

Et voilà le travail ! Droit au but, pour la délicatesse, on repassera.

Un ange passe dans un silence choqué avant que le dieu du Tonnerre ne demande, d'une voix incrédule :

« Que veux-tu dire par "vous êtes ensemble" ? Vous avez le même précepteur au gymnase[1] ?

— Oh, Thor, s'il te plaît ! s'exclame Jane en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, ils ne sont pas dans la même classe. Ils sont en train de nous dire qu'ils sont amoureux. L'un de l'autre.

— Mais... Mais... Cela ne se peut, bredouille oncle Thor.

— C'est hors de question ! tranche son frère. Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble !

— Et pourquoi donc, mon oncle ? demande Ada, glaciale.

— Tu ne peux être amoureuse d'Einar, jeune fille !

— Ah ? C'est pourtant le cas, mon oncle.

— C'est ton cousin ! dit Père d'un ton qui se veut définitif. Il ne saurait y avoir de relation amoureuse entre vous.

— C'est amusant, Père. Vous ne vous privez pas de rappeler que Thor n'est pas votre frère mais, quand ça vous arrange, nous sommes cousins, Ada et moi ?

— Bonne objection, gamin », dit Papa en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Mal lui en prend. Père se tourne vers lui et explose :

« Comment veux-tu que notre fils ne tourne pas mal, avec l'exemple que tu lui donnes ?

— Insinuez-vous qu'être amoureux de ma fille, c'est "mal tourner" ? demande Jane, le regard noir.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Jane, répond Père en levant les mains. Je dis juste que nos enfants devraient savoir que c'est impossible.

— Oui, Ada, renchérit Thor. Tu es l'héritière d'Asgard, tu ne peux pas-

— Tiens donc, Père ! Je croyais que ce goinfre, là, dit-elle en désignant Styrbjörn, me précédait dans l'ordre d'accession au trône ?

— Les filles ne devraient pas s'asseoir sur Hliðskjálf[2], assène Styrbjörn, un grand gaillard blond, copie conforme de son père.

— De toute façon, comme Odin n'est pas près de rejoindre la plaine de Vígríd, tu n'es pas près de t'y asseoir non plus, mon frère », siffle Ada.

Une vraie réussite, cette annonce. Cela va bientôt dégénérer en querelle dynastique. Il est temps que j'essaie de reprendre les choses en main.

« Excusez-moi, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère ferme. Nous ne vous l'avons pas annoncé pour vous demander votre permission. Nous avons voulu nous montrer honnêtes parce que vous êtes tous bien placés pour savoir tout le mal que les secrets ont pu causer dans cette famille, mais si cela vous dérange, tant pis pour vous. J'aime Ada et Ada m'aime et rien de ce que vous direz ou ferez n'y changera rien. »

Il est beau mon discours, hein ? Je le peaufine depuis des semaines. Malheureusement, il n'impressionne guère mon père.

« Il y a des secrets qui ne devraient jamais être révélés, Einar. En attendant, tu es mineur, tu es mon fils et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sortir cette idée stupide de la tête. Quitte à t'enfermer à la Tour jusqu'à ce que tu réalises ton erreur !

— Bien parlé, mon frère ! Et toi, Ada, tu rentres au palais dès ce soir ! Je savais que c'était une très mauvais idée de te laisser venir sur Midgard pour étudier. Les meilleurs précepteurs sont sur Asgard, ils t'apprendront comment une jeune fille noble doit se comporter. »

Non mais, ils se croient en plein Moyen Âge, les deux extra-terrestres ?

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! intervient Jane. Personne ne va être enfermé, et surtout pas ma fille ! Thor, je te préviens, si tu continues à menacer Ada, je fais mes bagages et je rentre sur Terre avec nos enfants ! Et ça, ce n'est pas une menace en l'air, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, Styrbjörn, quoi qu'il arrive, dès lundi, je cours t'inscrire dans le même lycée que ta sœur. Cela ne te fera pas de mal de côtoyer d'autres personnes que tes camarades guerriers. Et si je t'entends encore tenir des propos sexistes, je te confisque ta collection de haches ! »

Elle s'est levée et toise Thor et ses enfants de toute sa hauteur. D'accord, elle n'est pas très grande mais, quand elle est en colère, même lui n'ose pas broncher.

« Lokes, si tu crois que tu vas séquestrer Einar jusqu'à ce qu'il pense comme toi, tu risques d'être déçu, déclare tranquillement mais fermement Papa. Et si tu crois que je vais te regarder faire sans intervenir, tu peux déjà te préparer à signer les papiers du divorce. »

Père siffle entre ses dents pendant que Jane se rassoit, l'œil toujours noir.

« Père, je ne souhaite pas me brouiller avec vous. Mais c'est ma vie et vous ne pouvez pas me dicter ma conduite. »

Il me regarde, l'œil humide et la lèvre tremblante. Merde, je vais encore avoir droit à un magnifique numéro d'acteur.

« Einar, en temps ordinaire, je ne chercherais pas à intervenir dans ta vie amoureuse. Et Ada, je n'ai rien contre toi, tu le sais, dit-il en se tournant vers ma belle. Tu es une fille intelligente et sensible et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. C'est juste que... Einar, tu n'as aucune idée de la violence des courtisans d'Asgard ! Ils ont failli me briser et toi... la manière dont nous t'avons élevé, ton père et moi, ne te prépare pas à leur cruauté. J'ai peur qu'ils te fassent payer pour... pour mes erreurs passées », déclare-t-il, la voix brisée.

Il est fort, il n'y a pas à dire. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je m'y laisserais prendre. Mais, voilà, je le connais par cœur.

« Père, soupiré-je. Nous ne sommes pas en train de vous annoncer notre futur mariage ou mon emménagement prochain à Asgard ! Nous voulons juste pouvoir vivre notre vie, sans nous cacher.

— Ah ? Tu ne souhaites pas m'épouser ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, ou tu as des vues sur cette grosse fausse blonde de Millie Archer, avec sa ridicule casquette Captain America ?! »

Génial, maintenant c'est Ada qui me crie dessus. Cette soirée est un triomphe.

« D'abord, non, je ne suis pas intéressé par Millie Archer, je lui parle juste à l'occasion : nous sommes dans la même classe. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je t'aime, Ada. Mais, merde, on a 16 ans ! On ne va peut-être pas s'engager tout de suite, non ? Je croyais que tu voulais finir tes études, voyager, t'amuser avant d'envisager une vie de famille ? »

Cette traîtresse me sourit : je viens de me faire avoir. Ce qu'elle me confirme en me fondant dessus et en m'embrassant, devant toute la famille.

* * *

Thor et Père ont encore pas mal maugréé après ça. Thor a prétendu qu'il avait pensé à une union plus politique pour Ada mais Jane lui a rappelé qu'il n'avait pas hésité à braver Odin pour l'épouser, elle, quand le Père de tout souhaitait le voir s'unir à Lady Sif. Mon oncle n'a pas su quoi rétorquer et a fini par déclarer à Ada qu'il l'aimait et qu'il souhaitait plus que tout la savoir heureuse.

Père s'est isolé dans un coin mais Papa est allé le rejoindre et lui a parlé gentiment. J'étais trop loin pour entendre mais pas besoin de lire sur les lèvres pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient de moi. Père se retournait parfois et me désignait avec agitation. Papa a alterné compréhension et irritation jusqu'à ce que Père se laisse aller contre lui, les yeux humides. Papa me fait alors signe que ça va aller.

Je soupire. J'adore Père, vous savez, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire. Il m'a appris à croire en moi, il n'a jamais hésité à partager ses connaissances et je sais qu'il m'aime, il me le démontre chaque jour. C'est juste qu'il me fatigue à faire constamment sa drama queen.

« Et alors, beau brun, pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, finalement, déclare Ada.

— C'est sûr, rigolé-je sombrement. Personne n'est mort et la Tour est toujours debout. Une vraie réussite.

— Laisse-leur un peu le temps, d'accord ? Ils vont s'y faire.

— J'espère que tu as raison.

— J'ai raison, Einar. Ils vont digérer tout ça, Loki et mon père grinceront sûrement des dents encore un bon moment, mais ça se tassera. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis pour eux », me sourit-elle avant de m'attirer contre elle.

C'est le moment que choisit Riri pour me tirer par la manche.

« Nar, 'garde mon dessin. »

Nous nous penchons vers elle et son dessin, sans réaliser que Père vient d'arriver derrière nous.

Ada pouffe pendant que j'ouvre de grands yeux. Ma sœur a représenté la salle du trône d'Asgard - où elle n'est encore jamais allée - avec un grand luxe de détails. Hliðskjálf brille de mille feux, la porte d'or derrière le trône est couverte de runes et, en bas des marches, deux personnages font face à une foule richement apprêtée pendant qu'Odin passe ce qui ressemble à un ruban d'or autour des poignets des deux personnages. Ada et moi. Riri nous a dessinés, Ada et moi, le jour de notre mariage, sur Asgard.

Père pousse un gémissement lugubre pendant que Riri désigne, au premier rang, une belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une incroyable robe verte et donnant le bras à un athlétique jeune homme blond qui semble très amoureux. Radieuse, elle s'exclame :

« Moi, là ! Avec Leo ! »

* * *

[1] Le gymnase est l'équivalent du lycée dans les pays nordiques.

[2] Dans la mythologie nordique, Hliðskjálf est le lieu ou le siège duquel Odin pouvait observer les mondes et les créatures.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Mathou et, plus généralement, pour les reviews que tu me laisses sur mes autres histoires. Tu ne veux pas te créer un compte que je puisse te répondre ?

Bonne fêtes à toutes, prenez soin de vous et rendez-vous en 2017 !


End file.
